Journal intime d'une marine amoureuse
by Abiss672
Summary: Avoir Borsalino ou Aokiji comme supérieur, c'est cool. Avoir comme supérieur Akainu, ça l'est moins. Surtout quand on a aucune compétence au combat et qu'on tombe amoureuse de lui ... Akainu X OC. Lemon. Fic Terminée !
1. MON vice-amiral

Bonjour à tous ! De retour pour une nouvelle petite fic de seulement 3 chapitres je pense. Je sais que ce personnage est très peu représenté dans les fics, ou du moins n'en est pas l'un des personnages centraux mais j'ai toujours aimé écrire sur lui. je me lance donc, après avoir écrit un premier OS sur lui ("Il était une fois il y a 20 ans") dans l'écriture d'une petite fic. J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review!

Rien ne m'appartient.

Désolé pour les fautes!

 **Journal intime d'une marine amoureuse.**

« Personne suivante s'il vous plaît ! »

La jeune femme empoigna son léger sac marron avec assurance et se déplaça d'un pas léger vers le guichet de l'homme qui venait de beugler cet ordre. Elle l'étudia un instant, un souriant amical flanqué sur les lèvres. Le soldat la regarda quelques secondes avec dédain, soupira, baissa la tête et lui clama d'une voix rauque :

« Le guichet pour devenir infirmière ou secrétaire est dans le bâtiment C, mademoiselle. Ici vous êtes dans la partie recrutement des soldats ma jolie. Personne suivante s'il vous plaît ! »

La jeune femme resta interdite quelques secondes, scrutant l'homme qui venait de se lever pour rejoindre à son tour le guichet, attendant en tapant du pied quelle libère le guichet. Perdu, elle balbutia quelques mots au soldat qui ne parut même pas les entendre tellement il était concentré dans la lecture d'un papier.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, le soldat lisant ses papiers, elle au guichet en train de baragouiner, un homme derrière elle, une feuille à la main, commençant à s'impatienter.

« Je ne suis pas là pour devenir infirmière, je souhaiterai rejoindre la marine et devenir un soldat. » Chuchota la demoiselle alors qu'elle replaçait nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, les doigts tremblants.

La salle se fit tout à coup silencieuse. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui n'en fut que plus gênée. Le soldat soupira bruyamment, signe que cette journée était épuisante pour lui, bien qu'il ne fut même pas midi. Il empoigna le papier que lui tendait la femme et l'analysa un court moment. L'homme derrière elle reprit sa place dans la file d'attente en grognant légèrement. La salle redevient peu à peu bruyante, soulageant la jeune femme qui n'était plus le centre d'attention.

« Vous n'avez rien remplit dans la case Capacité physiques. Vous êtes une utilisatrice de fruit du démon peut-être ? » Demanda le soldat en la fixant intensément.

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée, et lui répondit avec assurance que non, elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs. Qu'elle ne savait pas non plus se battre au corps à corps, et qu'elle n'avait jamais touchée une arme de sa vie.

Il la regarda, incrédule, se leva de sa chaise avec agilité, se pencha en avant afin de regarder le corps entier de la jeune femme et éclata d'un rire moqueur.

« Alors ma petite dame, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous venez me voir en petite robe blanche d'été, en affirmant que vous ne savez pas vous battre et que vous voulez rejoindre la Marine ? »

La femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas dire des mots qu'elle pourrait regretter.

« Vous cherchez à être violée ou à mourir peut-être ? » S'exclama-t-il en continuant de rire. Un rire gras et rauque qui irrita la jeune femme.

« Non. Je veux juste rejoindre la Marine et servir la justice. »

Les autres soldats présents dans les guichets voisins gloussèrent à leur tour, continuant de travailler et d'écouter leur conversation.

« Et bien vous savez quoi ma p'tite dame ? Je vous laisse passer, mais uniquement parce que vous êtes belle à croquer » Affirma-t-il en apposant violemment le tampon sur la fiche de la jeune femme. Il la lui rendit d'une main tremblante, incapable de la contrôler tellement il riait aux éclats.

« Personne suivant s'il vous plaît ! »

Jour 1 : Arrivée dans la marine.

« C'est maintenant que les choses commencent espèces de larves ! On n'est pas ici pour rigoler ou se taper les infirmières. Si vous êtes dans ces rangs c'est parce que vous voulez servir la justice et… »

Un bon vieux discours de bien venu. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour être de sale humeur. Un type qui vous insulte alors que vous êtes droits comme un I à l'écouter d'une oreille et que votre ventre cris famine ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : vous allez en chier.

Le soldat continua ainsi son discours pendant plusieurs minutes avant de faire avancer les recrues une par une dans la salle d'entrainement. On appelait ça le « Team Test » ou « TT ». En gros, on vous fait combattre un haut gradé de la marine –mais pas trop quand même- afin de pouvoir vous répartir dans les équipes selon vos capacités. Il y a 10 équipes, une pour chaque vice-amiral. Chaque amiral possède une équipe –ou flotte- qu'il se doit de diriger et qui deviendra dans quelques mois, son équipage. Etant donné que je ne savais pas me battre, que je n'aimais pas trop me battre et que les hommes se moquaient constamment de moi, je n'espérais qu'une seule chose : Aller dans la flotte du vice-amiral Aokiji ou, à la limite, celle de Borsalino. Déjà parce que je ne connaissais pas trop les autres mais surtout parce qu'ils avaient la réputation d'être, littéralement, des larves. Moins on en fait, mieux on se porte ! Une flotte de rêve donc, quand vous êtes une femme qui ne sait pas se battre.

« Nina Poliski ! » Clama un des hommes à l'entré du bâtiment.

Bien évidemment, tous les hommes se tournèrent vers moi, ne se gênant absolument pas pour me reluquer.

J'avançais d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée sous le regard fourbe du clameur et m'engouffrai dans le bâtiment.

La salle était immense et divisée en deux. D'un côté, les soldats déjà formés qui utilisaient leur dimanche soir afin de s'entraîner, de l'autre la partie « Examen au TT ». Deux hommes étaient assis nonchalamment sur une chaise, blasés de voir des mauviettes défiler devant leurs yeux depuis une heure.

Un homme, grand aux cheveux et yeux bruns, m'indiqua amicalement le comptoir où se trouvaient les différentes armes mises à dispositions pour le test. Bien évidemment, quand ce géant fonça sur moi, je me fis rétamer.

Jour 2 : Et merde.

Je peux dire avec certitude que c'est un lundi matin où je me dis pour la première fois : « Tu vas en chier. »

Plus précisément le lundi qui suivit le dimanche où je m'étais inscrite dans la marine. Dès l'aube, les nouvelles recrues furent rassemblées dans un grand bâtiment, similaire à celui de la veille, afin de les répartir dans les différentes équipes. J'avais fait la rencontre la nuit dernière de ma colocataire de chambre, une certaine Tashigi, très gentille mais tout de même un petit peu spéciale. Mais quand même très gentille. Elle était installée depuis plusieurs mois déjà et m'avait expliqué qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans la flotte de Borsalino mais ce dernier étant absent depuis quelques semaines, c'était le colonel Smoker qui se chargeait de les entraîner et de les amener en mission pour les former. Elle espérait vivement que je sois affectée à sa flotte, et vu la description qu'elle me fit de ce colonel, j'espérais cela à mon tour. Rare sont les hommes de la Marine qui ne dénigrent pas les femmes.

Groupe de la flotte 1 : « … »

Le haut gradé lista d'une voix lasse tous les membres de la première flotte. J'écoutais attentivement mais mon nom ne vient jamais. Heureusement, puisque ce vice-amiral avait la réputation d'être une ordure. Je me rendis alors compte à quel point nous étions nombreux quand les futures soldats appelés se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers la sortie, le vice-amiral de la première flotte en tête. Et bien évidemment, j'étais la seule femme. N'entendant toujours pas mon nom et sachant pertinemment que, lorsque je serai appelé, tous les hommes se tourneraient de nouveau vers moi, je me mis à scruter les vice-amiraux. Je vis en bout de file le vice-amiral Aokiji qui souriait d'un air niai et écoutant distraitement l'homme qui faisait l'appel. Certains des hauts gradés respiraient la puissance et la gloire. D'autres, plus fétiches, faisaient pâles figures à côtés de ces hommes, mais nul doute qu'ils étaient tout aussi puissant. C'est lorsque l'homme fit l'appel du 4ème groupe, soit celui de Borsalino, que j'écoutai attentivement.

Groupe de la flotte 4 : « Firsty Luc, Baltazar Pierre et enfin … »

Je vous en supplie, s'il y a quelqu'un là-haut, faîtes que je sois dans cette flotte ! Je me mis à serrer mes mains de toutes mes forces, fixant du regard la liste que l'homme avait dans les mains.

« Dutoir Dandan. »

Et merde. Je poussai un cri de rage intérieur alors que je voyais le colonel Smoker (qui remplaçait son supérieur absent) partir avec sa flotte. Et merde. Espérons que je sois dans la flotte d'Aokiji.

Les noms défilèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes encore et je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite, lorsque je sentis un regard sur moi. Mais pas un de ses simples regards comme j'en ai subit depuis mon arrivée. Non, le genre de regard qui essaye d'analyser votre âme et de savoir si vous êtes le chasseur ou le chassé. Je parcourais la salle des yeux, cherchant frénétiquement qui osait me reluquer ainsi quand j'aperçu au loin, sur l'estrade, un des vice-amiraux, le regard droit dans ma direction. Je ne le connaissais pas trop, j'avais juste entendu quelques échos sur lui, comme quoi il pouvait être assez extrême et dédaigné, surtout avec les faibles. Chouette ! Toujours est-il que, malgré le fait que je l'ai démasqué, il continuait toujours de me regarder. Je me mis alors à le scruter à mon tour, essayant de deviner sous cette chemise ses abdos et son torse qui semblaient être parfaitement dessinés. On devinait aisément que cet homme était loin d'être faible. Même s'il cachait la moitié de son visage à l'aide d'une casquette et d'un cigare, on devinait aisément que cet homme était loin d'être laid. Son regard était électrisant, enivrant. Ses yeux, durs et insensibles, laissaient imaginer une folle luxure et un tempérament de feu. Impossible de décrocher ses yeux de lui, il était hypnotisant, enivrant…

« Nina Poliski, Edward.. »

Pardon ? Obnubilée par la contemplation de cet homme au corps parfait, je n'écoutais même plus l'homme qui faisait l'appel. Reportant mon regard sur l'estrade, l'homme au cigare et à la casquette avait disparut. Un peu triste, je me contentais de suivre mon groupe et sortit, à mon tour, du bâtiment.

Jour 2, 12h00 :

A l'heure de midi, nous avions quartier libre pour le repas. Je ne savais toujours pas qui était mon nouveau supérieur étant donné que j'étais à la fin du groupe et que celui-ci avait fièrement en tête de groupe. En tout cas, ce n'était pas Aokiji. Un peu perturbée par l'homme que j'avais aperçu plus tôt, je me dirigeai distraitement vers la cafétéria. J'empoignai un plateau et me dirigea vers la table de Tashigi. Celle-ci mangeait avec ses collègues masculins mais, contrairement aux autres, ils furent ravis que je m'asseye avec eux. Oui la beauté avait du bon. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache que je suis aussi inoffensive qu'une pomme de terre, ils doivent certainement se dire que je suis aussi douée que leur comparse Tashigi.

Le repas se passa dans le calme, entre les blagues des hommes et les potins de certains que j'écoutai d'une oreille attentive. Alors que je buvais une énième fois le contenu de mon verre d'eau, je sentis mon cœur rater un battement. Devant moi venait de passer un homme. Grand, brun, les yeux marrons, musclé et portant une chemise rouge sous son manteau justice. Il dégageait encore cette aura, cette puissance. Il était doté d'un charisme indéniable et, malgré la moue renfrognée qui était constamment peinte sur son visage, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, comme hypnotisé.

« C'est le vice-amiral Akainu. Je te conseille d'arrêter de le fixer comme ça, il ne supporte pas ça et crois moi, tu ne veux pas avoir des problèmes avec lui ». Me chuchota Tashigi afin de me faire redescendre sur terre.

« Pardon, c'est juste qu'il est … » Marmonnai-je alors que je découpai ma viande avec délicatesse.

« Impressionnant ? Oui très. Mais il ne supporte pas les faibles. »

Ah. Bon. Je détournai le regard et me replongea dans la discutions de la table.

Jour 2, 14h00 :

Une fois la pause déjeuné passé, nous avions pour ordre de rejoindre notre section (j'appris à ce moment que je faisais partis de la flotte numéro 8) afin de commencer notre entrainement.

J'avais fait exprès de d'arriver en avance, ayant toujours peur de me perdre et ne supportant pas d'être en retard.

« Surprise » n'aurait pas été un mot assez fort pour décrire le sentiment que j'ai ressentit lorsque je vis le vice-amiral Akainu sortir du bureau de la section 8. Je fut d'abord ravis à l'idée qu'un homme aussi charismatique soit mon supérieur mais je me ravisa bien vite lorsque les mots de Tashigi me revinrent en mémoire « Il ne supporte pas les faibles ». Ah oui. Ah merde. Je me reculai donc et disparut dans la marée humaine qui venait de se former devant lui et essaya de me faire la plus petite possible. Heureusement pour moi, il ne passa que devant les premiers rangs et ne remarqua sans doute pas ma présence. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et débuta un discours d'une vois grave et hypnotique. Comme cet homme faisait-il pour toujours insuffler le respect et l'admiration et chacune de ses apparitions. Je me contentais donc de fixer ses lèvres charnues danser pendant son discours et recommença la contemplation de son visage, mes yeux étant happés par cet homme. Je fus tellement concentré que je ne vit pas les hommes partirent en courant vers la salle d'entrainement et me retrouvait donc seul devant une dizaine de haut-gradés qui, bien évidemment, me fixèrent, le regard interrogateur.

« Un problème avec mon ordre mademoiselle ? » Le bras droit du vice-amiral me coupa dans ma rêverie et je ne compris qu'à ce moment que j'étais seule. Je m'inclinai profondément sous le regard des hauts-gradés, notamment du vice-amiral, afin de m'excuser et partis au pas de course vers la salle d'entraînement. Je sentis, avec satisfaction, le regard intense du vice-amiral sur mon dos alors que je courrai à vive allure.

La vitesse était peut-être l'une de mes seules qualités au combat. J'étais petite et agile, ce qui me permettait la plupart du temps de m'enfuir sans être rattrapée. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est ce que je faisais dans cette la division 8. La totalité des hommes qui faisaient partis de cette division avait étaient choisis de par leur condition physique surhumaine. A chaque minute, les hommes frappaient encore et encore les mannequins alors que je restai là, plantée au milieu de la salle, ne sachant que faire, les hauts-gradés ne daignant pas me former. Au bout d'une heure d'ennuie total, je me décidai à commencer mon entrainement, sachant pertinemment qu'au fond de la salle, mon vice-amiral ne me lâchait pas des yeux, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je ne savais pas trop s'il me fixait parce que j'étais la seule femme et que je l'intriguais, ou soit parce qu'il savait pertinemment que j'étais faible.

Je pris un des revolvers dans ma main et me dirigeait vers l'une des cibles de tirs quand je sentis d'un coup une masse énorme se diriger vers moi. Ma vitesse ne me permit pas de m'échapper et je fermai les yeux de résignation, attendant que l'énorme masse qu'un des hommes avait fait voler me tombe dessus. J'attendis quelques secondes, assise en boule par terre, les yeux fermés, attendant de me faire réduire en bouillie. La température autour de mon corps commença à augmenter et je sentis un fin filet de chaleur envahir mon corps, comme une étreinte. Je sentis quelque chose de gluant et de légèrement chaud couler le long de ma jambe et, ne sentant toujours pas la masse me tomber dessus, je rouvris les yeux difficilement. Je vis alors tous les hommes regroupés autour de moi, alors que j'étais au sol, la masse juste au dessus de ma tête, bloquée à quelques centimètres seulement de ma tête parce qui semblait être un filet de lave. Je regardai autour de moi et aperçu que j'étais aussi entourée de cette lave. Elle n'était pas bouillante comme on pouvait s'imaginer mais légèrement chaude, d'une douceur agréable. Je n'osai pas bouger, ne sachant pas si la lave pouvait devenir bouillante à tout instant et attendis que la masse retombe doucement au sol à mes pieds. La lave se mit alors à bouger, se leva dans les airs et prit l'apparence d'une silhouette humaine. Mon vice-amiral apparut alors à travers cette lave, sa casquette lui masquant encore plus le visage, son éternel cigare dans la bouche, dos à moi. Je me prit à contempler les muscles du dos de cet homme rouler tranquillement alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi pour reprendre sa place auprès des autres hauts-gradés qui n'avaient même pas eu le temps de bouger. Je compris alors, qu'en même pas une seconde, cet homme venait de me sauver.


	2. Pauvre Con

_Bonjour à tous ! Chapitre 2 d'une fic qui apparemment plait vu son originalité ! J'avais un peu peur des review étant donné que Akainu n'est pas très apprécié des lecteurs maiiiiis je suis plutôt contente donc je remercie mes chers revieweurs ! une question m'a été posé que je trouve pertinente : "je me demande si elle va devenir forte, d'un côté ça serait super mais d'un autre si elle vire Mary-Sue du jour au lendemain ce serait dommage" (La Banshee) La réponse est non! Je ne supporte pas les Mary-sue et croit moi, Nina Poliski ne sera_ _jamais_ _une Mary-Sue!_

 _Rien ne m'appartient !_

 _Merci à_ _Rustal D Amandine, La banshee, Jikarudo_ et _18KmPerHr_ _!_

Jour 5, 17h30.

Cette glace était décidément trop froide. Et ce vendeur était décidément trop mignon pour pouvoir lui refuser cette glace. Toujours est-il que j'étais en train de me promener dans la partie « civile » de Marineford, humant avec plaisir les différentes odeurs qui s'échappaient des échoppes du quartier. La nuit était tranquillement en train de se lever se qui laissait place à un magnifique couché de soleil. Je déambulais donc dans les rues, me contentant de regarder d'un air envieux les vitrines, n'ayant presque aucun sous en poche. Nous avions prévus, avec Tashigi qui était désormais une bonne amie je pense, de nous retrouver dans l'un de ses salons de thé relaxant du bout de la ville. Il me restait donc environ une heure avant de m'engager vers le salon. Pour tuer le temps, je décidai de m'engager dans l'un des magasins d'armes qui me faisait de l'œil depuis maintenant dix bonnes secondes. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, le magasin n'était pas envahit par des accros à la poudre mais au contraire, un homme élégamment habillé était en pleine discussion avec le tenant du magasin, un homme gras, petit, mais souriant et à l'air jovial. Le magasin, malgré son étroitesse, paraissait spacieux et était richement décoré de sabres dont je ne connaissais ni le nom ni le forgeur. J'avais une répugnance pour les armes depuis ma tendre enfance. Celle-ci avait été tout à fait normal ben que mon père soit un peu plus excentrique et bricoleur que les autres. J'avais à peine huit ans quand il inventa le « berceur-berceau-de-bébé », qui consistait, en gros, grâce à un petit moteur, à bercer le bébé lentement quand celui-ci pleurait. Ma mère ne s'est jamais mariée avec lui pour ses talents de bricoleur mais, il faut l'avouer, ses talents de père étaient phénoménales. Toujours est-il, qu'à la place d'utiliser des armes qui m'effrayaient, je me contentais de mettre une bonne baffe. Et bien souvent, cela suffisait. Mais, je ne me leurrai pas, une bonne baffe à un empereur ne ferait que le chatouiller. Résolument, je décidai de m'acheter une arme. Je m'avançai d'un pas léger, un fin sourire aux lèvres devant la beauté des sabres et de certains revolver, et adressa la parole au vendeur, affichant un sourire charmeur à l'homme richement habillé. Contrairement à ce que pensait Tashigi, être dans la marine ne doit pas mettre un terme à quelconques formes de féminités, bien au contraire, il faut savoir dresser ces hommes !

« Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je vous être utile ? » Demanda le vendeur avec un sourire qui se voulut surement charmeur mais qui fit ressortir son double menton.

« Je me demandai si vous aviez des armes assez simple, pour une première fois vous voyez ? » Demandai-je avec calme.

« Bien sur, suivez-moi ! »

Le petit homme me guida vers le second étage de sa boutique qui, au contraire du premier, était beaucoup plus sobre. La clochette au premier étage retentit d'un son léger et agréable. Soit l'homme était partit, soit un autre venait d'entrer.

« Pour une demoiselle telle que vous je ne vous conseillerez pas les épées. Elles sont plutôt lourdes et il faut plusieurs années d'entraînements intensifs pour savoir les manipuler correctement. Au contraire, je vous conseillerai un de ces revolvers. Ils ont l'avantage d'être léger et plus facilement dissimulable. En quelques mois vous devriez pouvoir tirer entre les deux yeux d'un monstre marin à plusieurs kilomètres si vous travaillez sérieusement ! » Clama l'homme, essayant absolument de me vendre l'un de ces fameux revolvers. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et une troisième silhouette s'infiltra dans le second étage, flânant autour des différents revolvers.

Je n'eu pas le temps d'apercevoir le visage de cette silhouette imposante que déjà le vendeur reprenait son monologue, d'un air qui se voulut enjoué mais où transpirait clairement la peur. Etrange.

« Je suis désolé mademoiselle mais la boutique est fermée, vous devez partir ! » S'écria le vendeur qui fit alors pression sur le bas de mon dos et me guida vers les escaliers où je failli tomber devant la force qu'il mettait à me pousser. Choqué, je n'eu pas le temps de reconnaître l'homme qui était entré et, contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, le vendeur ne fit partir que moi. L'homme qui était arrivé avant moi était assis sur la chaise du patron, la cheville gauche posée nonchalamment sur sa cuisse droite, le visage caché par sa casquette. Je sortis donc sous excuses du vendeur et me retrouva dans la rue.

Jour 10, 23h30

Voilà maintenant 10 jours que j'étais rentrée dans la marine. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour reprendre mes bonnes vieilles habitudes de civile, c'est-à-dire manger, prendre ma douche, et parler une bonne partie de la nuit avec ma colocataire, Tashigi. Depuis quelques jours déjà j'avais l'étrange impression que quelqu'un me suivait. Je n'étais pas habituée au combat et à la violence, certes, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas me prendre pour la première cruche venue. Depuis mon premier entraînement, je n'avais plus revu mon vice-amiral. Ce dernier n'était plus présent lors de nos entraînements et je n'avais donc pas eu l'occasion de le remercier de m'avoir sauvé.

Après une douche bien méritée suite à un dur entrainement où je développai peu à peu mes capacités physiques, ainsi qu'un bon repas avec les amis de Tashigi qui étaient désormais un peu les miens aussi, je rejoins, avec ma nouvelle amie, nos quartiers. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de bailler tout le long du trajet tellement la fatigue s'était insinuée en moi, ce qui ne sembla pas gêner Tashigi le moins du monde puisqu'elle regardait d'un air absent le ciel étoilé.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Demandais-je d'une voix fatiguée. Un énième bâillement me reprit. Le truc bien quand notre dortoir est dans la partie « Féminine » des dortoirs de Marineford, c'est que la probabilité d'être dérangée par quelque d'autre est vraiment minime.

Après un long silence où elle ne me répondit pas et continua de fixer les étoiles, elle sortit une de ces phrases qui ont le don de vous réveiller d'un coup en vous collant une bonne baffe :

« Tu sais que les relations sont interdites entre les collègues ». C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et bizarrement, le visage de mon vice-amiral me revient en mémoire.

« Je m'excuse mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

Après un léger rire qui ressemblait plutôt à une moquerie, elle baissa la tête et commença à jouer avec l'un de ses sabres. Peut être parlait-elle pour elle-même ? Je n'eu le temps de lui demander le pourquoi du comment qu'un nuage de fumée vient vers nous. Alors que je soufflai comme une enfant afin de faire repartir le nuage de fumée là d'où il venait, un grand homme aux cheveux blancs apparut devant Tashigi. J'étais donc en train de souffler sur son torse…

« Tashigi, j'ai besoin de toi pour un rapport de mission urgent, désolé de te déranger à cette heure tardive. » Fit le blanc sans même m'adresser un seul regard. Pause. L'homme grand, à l'air classe avec ses deux cigares dans la bouche, avec un torse parfaitement voyant et musclé était le supérieur de Tashigi ? Pour un peu je l'aurai trouvé plus séduisant que mon vice-amiral. Pour un peu.

Mais comment diable suis-je censé pouvoir me concentrer pour devenir une marine puissante et faire régner la justice si je suis entourée d'hommes plus séduisants les uns les autres ? Et je n'ai pour l'instant pas encore rencontré de pirates. Un certains Shanks Le Roux semblait avoir la côte auprès des rares femmes que je côtoyais tous les jours.

« Pas de problème, je vous suis »

Elle partit donc à la suite de son supérieur, ses yeux rivés sur le visage du blanc. Heureusement que j'avais la clé du dortoir avec moi…

Je repris ma marche silencieuse ponctuée de bâillements très peu discrets quand une ombre sortit tranquillement de l'obscurité de la nuit. Je me figeai sur place, reconnaissant cette silhouette que j'avais tant regardée mes premiers jours ici.

J'attendis patiemment que sa silhouette arrive à mon niveau, toute envie de bailler ayant soudainement disparut. Je voulais à tout pris le remercier.

Quand les traits de son visage furent visibles, je me replongeai dans une contemplation furtive, n'ayant pas envie qu'il remarque l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

En quelques secondes il fut à mon niveau.

« Vice-amiral Akainu, je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé lors de l'entrainement ! » Déclarai-je d'une voix tremblante. Dieu que cet homme était impressionnant !

Alors que je m'inclinai doucement devant lui, ce dernier me regarda avec des yeux froids et ses lèvres se tordirent dans un rictus autour de son cigare. Qu'avaient-ils tous avec les cigares ? Après un long silence où je restai comme une imbécile devant lui, le marine prit la parole.

« Vous êtes qui vous ? »

VLAN ! Dans ta gueule !

Il repartit doucement, reprenant sa balade, alors que j'étais figé sur place.

Jour 11, 15h00. 

Pauvre con. Cet homme n'était qu'un pauvre con. Ma haine pour lui devenait de plus en plus vive à chaque fois que je le voyais. Manque de bol ce jour là, il nous faisait un entraînement spécial. « Pour les plus forts d'entre vous » avait-il dit d'une manière hautaine en me fixant, bien évidemment. Evidemment maintenant, il savait très bien qui j'étais. La petite fille aux cheveux blonds, qui ressemble plus à une poupée qu'à un soldat prometteur et qui est aussi efficace sur un champ de bataille qu'un crayon de couleur blanc dans une trousse de crayons de couleurs.

Et bien qu'il aille se faire foutre. Il semblait avoir parfaitement compris que son corps me fascinait et il semblait même en jouer, préférant faire son entrainement torse nu. Et bien évidemment, mon regard était une fois de plus hypnotisé. Et cela semblait bien le faire marrer.

Je m'étais mise sur un banc à l'écart, les genoux relevés vers ma poitrine et regarda d'un œil distrait l'entrainement des hommes, sachant pertinemment qu'essayer de le faire serait impossible pour mon corps frêle. Alors je regardais et attendais patiemment que l'heure finisse, n'ayant pas l'autorisation du vice-amiral pour quitter la leçon plus tôt. Et hors de question d'aller lui parler, rien que le fait de le voir me mettait dans une rage folle.

Après un long moment, une silhouette vient se poser à côté de moi, sur le banc, dans un bâillement qui faillit lui décrocher la mâchoire.

« Vous ne participez pas à l'entrainement ? » Demanda l'homme alors que je préférais garder le regard posé dans le vide, fulminant intérieurement de rage, plutôt que de découvrir l'identité de cet homme qui semblait lui aussi très puissant. Un autre…

« L'idée de mourir ne m'enchante guère aujourd'hui » Répondis-je d'une voix lasse, les sourcils toujours froncés, n'arrivant pas à me sortir mon vice-amiral de la tête.

Mon voisin entama donc un long monologue sur un sujet vague que je n'écoutai que d'une oreille distraite au début mais qui m'intéressa et me fit rire au bout d'un moment. Cet homme avait réussit à me faire oublier Akainu.

« Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Quel sot je fais parfois, alors je m'appelle … mmh j'ai oublié. » Fit-il d'un air nonchalant, son regard posé sur les oiseaux qui chantaient dans l'arbre devant nous.

Je pouffai silencieusement alors que j'avais très bien reconnu cet homme et lui serra la main énergiquement, un sourire flanqué sur les lèvres.

« Monsieur, sachez que vous vous appelez Kuzan. Ou Aokiji si vous préférez. Quand à moi je m'appelle Nina. »

Alors que nous commencions à faire connaissance, lui faisant des blague, moi lui demandant si un vice-amiral tel que lui n'avait pas du travail, nous ne remarquions pas que l'agitation de l'entrainement avait cessée. Un nuage de fumée s'abattit contre mon visage, me faisant tousser. Je ne supportais pas l'odeur du tabac. Ma tête se tourna en quelques secondes alors que je m'apprêtai à engueuler comme il le fallait l'homme qui venait nous interrompre et s'amuser à m'étouffer.

« L'interdiction de fumer c'est pour les chiens peut... Oh merde. » La phrase était sortie toute seule et si j'avais sût par avance qui était devant moi, j'aurais réfléchit à deux fois.

« On ne vous dérange pas peut être ? » Lança l'homme de lave d'une voix froide et énervée.

« Peut être voudriez vous que nous nous entraînions plus loin afin de ne pas gêner votre conversation, comme le fait vos rires pour notre entrainement depuis maintenant 10 minutes. »

« Calmes toi, Akainu… Il fait beaucoup trop beau pour travailler aujourd'hui ! Viens donc te reposer avec nous ! » Lança Aokiji d'une voix fluette, nullement impressionné par l'aura destructrice qui entourait l'autre vice-amiral.

Ce dernier le regarda avec dédain et partit d'un pas rageur vers ses hommes après m'avoir lancé un regard noir. Bon…

.

.

Un chapitre un peu déconcertant mais que j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et qui normalement ne devait pas exister mais qui me permet ainsi d'approfondir leur relation ! une petite review ?


	3. Amiral Akainu

_Bonjour à tous ! Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je suis en vacance se qui veut dire: plus de chapitres et plus rapidement ! Ce chapitre est légèrement différent des autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

 _Merci à : Lilireyna, Harumy, Yumiko-no-Tamashi, Loodp, Jikarudo, Aray Cahill, ryuka57 et Rustal D Amandine !_

 _Rien ne m'appartient. Chapitre classé M._

Jour 30, 19h00

L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles avec douceur. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et empoigna mon shampoing afin de savonner mes cheveux qui étaient déjà sales. Notre division était chargée de surveiller une île de Grand Line. Nous n'étions pas encore arrivés mais je continuais de m'entraîner d'arrache pied lors des entraînements.

La sueur fut bien vite remplacée par de l'eau chaude le long de ma peau. Le savon coula tranquillement entre mes courbes et je m'aspergeai d'un dernier jet d'eau, grognant d'insatisfaction de devoir sortir si vite de ma douche. Les ordres sont les ordres : pas plus de 3 minutes de douche par personne. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette aussi douce que de la soie et arrangea mes cheveux en un chignon pour éviter qu'ils n'inondent le sol. Je sortis de la douche et me dirigea lentement vers ma chambre personnelle. Etant la seule femme présente sur le navire, mon vice-amiral avait accepté que j'aie une chambre pour moi toute seule. Celle-ci se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Sakazuki. Ce dernier ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il m'avait vu en pleine conversation avec un jeune vice-amiral prometteur : Aokiji. Le brun était d'ailleurs devenu un ami très proche, le seul homme que j'osai côtoyer et qui, je le savais, n'avais pas de pensées déplacées à mon égard.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre avec vitesse, ne cherchant pas spécialement à trainer plus longtemps dans le couloir en serviette et m'engouffra dans mon espace personnel. Je n'eu pas le temps d'enfiler un seul vêtement que quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra sans même y avoir été invité. Je me retournai, furieuse, et m'apprêtai à disputer l'intrus comme il le fallait, quand mon corps se figea, un frisson de peur envahissant mon corps toujours mouillé. Mon vice-amiral se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard caché par sa casquette, son éternel cigare jouant entre ses lèvres charnues. Son col de chemise était légèrement entrouvert ce qui me permit de distinguer une partie du tatouage violet sur son torse.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vice-amiral ? » Demandais-je d'une voix faible, serrant mon t-shirt contre ma serviette qui était toujours enroulée autour de mon corps.

Le marine ne répondit rien. Il ne bougea pas non plus, et cela pendant une bonne minute. Je me demandai d'abord s'il ne s'était pas endormit et profita de cette minute de silence où je n'apercevais toujours pas ses yeux et contempla quelques instants son visage. Ses traits étaient plus durs que d'habitude et ses joues plus creusées, signe d'une sous alimentation et les cernes marquées sous ses yeux me firent penser qu'il ne devait pas dormir souvent. Il avait l'air exténué. Il releva la tête lentement alors qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait bougé et planta son regard froid dans le mien. Je fus rapidement déstabilisé qu'un homme tel que lui me regarde avec autant d'intensité et baissa rapidement le regard.

« A quoi tu joues ? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix froide, sa mâchoire se crispant sur son cigare.

« Pardon ? » Répondis-je perdue, alors que je ne comprenais pas un seul mot qu'il prononçait.

Il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers moi, me faisant reculer sous la surprise et la peur.

« Je te demande ce que tu fous là. » Continua-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Il me regardait de toute sa hauteur, m'obligeant à lever les yeux pour voir son visage. Il inspira et relâcha une bouffée de fumé de son cigare en pleins dans mon visage.

« Je suis là… Pour servir la justice ? »

Ma voix était faible, presque inaudible pour cet homme qui me frôlait, me regardant avec intensité, son odeur chatouillant mon nez. Il rapprocha un peu plus son visage du mien. Sa mâchoire se crispa un peu plus.

« T'essayes de me faire croire qu'une femme comme toi veut devenir marine ? » Demanda-t-il entre ses dents, sa main gauche se plaquant contre le mur, à dix centimètres de ma tête. Son poing se serra et un bref coup d'œil me permit de voir sa main contractée au possible, comme pour se retenir de faire un trou dans le mur.

« Tu vas rester loin de moi parce que tu me déconcentres. Ton joli petit cul pendant l'entraînement me déconcentre alors si tu veux qu'il ne lui arrive rien, tu restes loin de moi, compris ? »

Son regard était un appel à la luxure. Ses yeux dévoraient mon corps et les muscles tendues du vice-amiral semblaient se contenir de me sauter dessus. J'avais à la foi envie de lui arracher ses vêtements et de partir en courant.

Je n'étais pas une de ces femmes qui se contentent de dire oui à tout et de suivre bêtement les hommes.

« Si mon si joli petit cul vous gêne tant que ça, vous n'avez qu'à cesser de le regarder, vice-amiral. »

J'allais surement me faire virer, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un apprenne à ce gamin qu'il ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait et qu'il se devait de respecter ses soldats dans la mesure où ceux-ci le respectent aussi.

Il lâcha un juron, positionna avec force son deuxième poing à la droite de mon visage qui était peint d'une détermination que je ne me connaissais pas. S'il voulait voire qui était le plus con, il ne serait pas déçu.

« Tu n'as décidemment pas peur de te faire violer toi. » Susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.

J'avais l'impression qu'un lion se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter sur la gazelle inoffensive. Je rapprochai mon visage du sien en signe de provocation. Je pouvais presque sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il ne fit aucun geste de recul, au contraire, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il semblait satisfait que quelqu'un lui réponde ainsi. Une étincelle s'illumina dans son regard.

Il s'empara avec force de mes lèvres, plaquant mon corps contre le mur, sa main gauche quittant le mur pour venir se placer dans le bas de mon dos. Il colla avec force mon bassin contre le sien, sa langue cherchant la mienne avec rage alors que je répondais avec autant d'intensité à son baiser. Mes mains se placèrent dans ses cheveux et je poussais avec force mon corps contre le sien. Nos fronts étaient collés et nos lèvres se bagarraient avec rage. Ce n'était pas un baiser c'était un combat pour savoir qui allait dominer l'autre. Son parfum et son corps me firent perdre les pédales alors que je plongeais sans hésiter dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Ses mains s'activèrent à m'enlever ma serviette tandis que je défaisais sa ceinture, frôlant son membre durcit ce qui le fit grogner. Il me porta et me fit tomber avec force sur le lit. Il se plaça au dessus de moi alors que je le serrai le plus fort possible pour sentir son corps contre le mien. Il attaqua mon cou de baiser rapides et m'enleva ma serviette d'un geste de la main. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour contempler mon corps encore mouillé, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres. J'ouvris la fermeture de son pantalon et glissa ma main vers son sous-vêtement. Il fit glisser sa main le long de mon ventre et fit rentrer deux de ses doigts en moi avec force. Mon dos se arqua sous le plaisir alors qu'il commença de brutaux vas et viens. Je mis ma main dans son sous-vêtement et commença à caresser son membre avec douceur, lui arrachant quelques grognements.

« Vice-amiral, terre en vue ! »

Nous nous arrêtâmes d'un coup en entendant la voix du jeune mousse, tous deux haletants. Un terrible dilemme se dessina dans sa tête, ce que je compris très vite : Aller travailler ou baiser cette femme au corps parfait ? Je lui souris narquoisement et retira ma main de son membre et me releva d'un coup, réenfilant ma serviette. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger sur le lit, puis empoigna avec rage sa chemise et sa casquette par terre et partit avec rage, son pantalon serré au niveau de son entre-jambe.

Jour 31, 7h00 

Nous étions arrivé dans la soirée et l'ordre de mon vice-amiral avait été clair : « Nous partirons demain matin à 7h00 pour le début de la mission ». Je m'attendais à ce que le vice-amiral revienne dans ma chambre dans la soirée une fois ses réunions finies afin de finir se qu'il avait commencé. C'est pourquoi j'avais préféré prendre le tour de garde cette nuit là. Le vice-amiral avait donc du se soulager tout seul.

Le lendemain, tout l'équipage était rassemblé sur le pont, attendant avec impatience les ordres du vice-amiral. Celui-ci arriva d'un pas rapide au centre du pont et commença son discours sans même me prêter un regard. Ce ne fut pas le cas pour moi et je ne me gênai pas pour le dévorer des yeux. Le marine avait commencé un tout nouveau jeu qu'il n'était pas prêt de gagner.

«Vous serez répartis en petits groupes sur l'île et devrez monter la garde. Le QG a reçu des informations comme quoi un rookie se dirigeait vers cette île. Nous devons donc la protéger. Voici les groupes : Au nord de l'île se trouvera … »

Bien évidemment je n'étais pas dans le même groupe que lui et en fut plutôt satisfaite. On ne mélange le travail et … la baise. Je me retrouvais donc au nord de l'île tandis que lui se trouvait au sud, à attendre patiemment un pirate qui n'arriverait peut être jamais. Je n'étais pas devenu un soldat intrépide en seulement un mois mais s'il le fallait, je savais me servir de mon pistolet.

Je déambulais donc pendant tout le reste de la journée dans les rues du nord de la ville avec ennui, mon tour de garde prenant fin dans dix minutes. Je lançai un regard complice à un des soldats qui regardait constamment sa montre en tapant du pied quand je sentis quelque chose passer à deux centimètres de mon visage.

Un cri suraigüe, des civiles qui partent en courant, une explosion, une onde de choc, du feu, puis plus rien.

Jour 45. 

« Mademoiselle vous allez bien ? » S'enquit une jeune femme en me touchant l'épaule.

J'ouvris avec difficulté les yeux avant d'être agressée par un rayon de lumière blanche qui m'aveugla quelques secondes. J'entendis autour de moi plusieurs personnes rentrer dans la même pièce que moi et commencer à me toucher de partout. Je sentis le long de mon corps des tubes qui me reliaient maintenant à des machines. Mon cœur s'emballa devant l'étrangeté de la scène.

« Calmez-vous mademoiselle ! » M'ordonna la même voix que celle qui m'avait parlée quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ma vision se fit plus clair et j'aperçu à ma droite une fenêtre laissant entrevoir une haute tour et un ciel parfaitement bleu. Trois femmes étaient désormais près de moi, une touchant à tous les boutons des machines près de mon lit, une seconde s'occupant de mes fils et une troisième m'aveuglant avec un crayon lumineux.

« Vous êtes actuellement à MarineFord mademoiselle, tout va bien. » Me rassura la femme alors que les deux autres sortaient. Je me calmai un peu quand je compris enfin la situation.

« Votre île à été attaquée par le pirate Kaidou qui a désormais été élevé au rang d'empereur des mers. Le vice-amiral Akainu a réussi à stopper l'attaque et vous a sauvé vous, ainsi que vos compagnons de l'île. Vous êtes la seule qui aie été blessée puisque vous vous êtes pris l'explosion du boulet de canon directement mais le vice-amiral est revenu pour vous. Vous lui devez une fière chandelle, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui à lieu la cérémonie qui fera de lui un amiral ! Tout MarineFord est en effusion ! » Narra la jeune femme d'une voix surexcitée alors qu'un mal de tête me vrillait le cerveau.

Je me relevai avec peine, essayant d'assimiler toutes les informations. Akainu m'avait sauvé et allait devenir amiral.

14h00

J'avais eu le droit de sortir prématurément uniquement pour assister à la fameuse cérémonie qui allait faire de Sakazuki l'un des hommes les plus fort du monde officiellement. La cérémonie se déroulait sur la place centrale et de nombreux soldats étaient déjà rassemblés. Une infirmière avait tenue à m'accompagner pour s'assurer de mon état et pour me ramener à l'hôpital après. Au devant de la foule se tenait une grande estrade pour le moment vide. Je vis un homme aux cheveux noirs se rapprocher de moi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Toujours vivante la mascotte ? » Demanda Aokiji en rigolant légèrement tout en ébouriffant ma chevelure déjà pas mal abimée.

Je voulus lui répondre quand des voix s'élevèrent, signe que l'amiral en chef Sengoku était arrivé. A sa suite se trouvaient les deux autres amiraux et enfin mon supérieur. La cérémonie fut longue et ennuyante. Mon supérieur ne m'adressa pas un seul regard de toute la cérémonie mais je me confortais dans l'idée qu'il était très certainement impossible de me voir à travers la foule depuis l'estrade. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à vanter les mérites d'Akainu, celui-ci devient officiellement amiral.

Jour 47

Deux jours après la fameuse cérémonie, Tashigi vient à ma rencontre et passa plusieurs heures à parler avec moi à l'hôpital. Elle était réjouie à l'idée de partir pour une énième mission avec son supérieur Smoker, Borsalino n'étant toujours pas revenu de mission. Alors qu'elle me racontait comment elle avait réussit à découvrir un sabre au nom imprononçable mais apparemment très connu dans une grotte, quelqu'un vient toquer à la porte de ma chambre d'hôpital. Un homme à la tenue officielle entra dans la chambre, faisant taire Tashigi qui le regarda avec respect. L'homme s'inclina devant moi et s'enquit de mon état de santé. Je lui répondis brièvement que tout s'arrangeait et il commença la lecture du document officiel qu'il était venu me présenter.

« Mademoiselle Nina Poliski, en tant que directeur administratif de MarineFord j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer votre mutation. Suite à la récente montée en grade du désormais amiral Akainu, vous avez été transféré dans la division du vice-amiral Borsalino, actuellement dirigée par le contre-amiral Smoker en son absence. Le désormais amiral Akainu ne prenant plus en charge de division. Avec tout mon respect, le directeur administratif . »


	4. Amiral en chef Akainu

Bonjour à tous ! Chapitre assez spécial aujourd'hui mais vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin. J'espère que vous aimerez et vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

Merci à: _Loodp, Jikarudo, Yumiko-no-Tamashi, Rustal D amandine, Mudy Judy (Guest)._

Rien ne m'appartient.

.

.

Jour 135

Cela fait environ 88 jours depuis que je me suis retrouvée dans la division du vice-amiral Borsalino, devenu peu de temps après Akainu, lui aussi amiral. Smoker est aujourd'hui contre-amiral et Aokiji est lui aussi passé au rang d'amiral. 88 jours sans revoir une seule fois l'homme que je reconnais aimer. Aimer d'une force passionnelle et destructrice. Les rumeurs racontent qu'il ramène plusieurs filles dans son lit les soirs de mission, alors je chasse les rumeurs. Je me retrouve comme une statue, figée dans ma vie à ne savoir que faire, rester planter à attendre un homme qui ne viendra certainement pas, ou changer de vie. Je ne suis pas devenue forte pour la marine, la marine est devenue forte. Je me contente donc de faire ce nœud pour accrocher ma barque, où flotte doucement le drapeau de la marine, à l'un des poteaux du port de Shabondy, regardant distraitement Portgas d Ace relâcher son dernier souffle. Je n'ai pas été demandée pour la bataille étant donné mes médiocres capacités physiques, je ne serais qu'un poids pour eux, un cadavre en plus.

Les bulles flottent doucement dans l'air de Shabondy, ne se rendant absolument pas compte que l'équilibre du monde est en train d'être bouleversé. Au moins une cinquantaine de personnes sont attroupées autour de l'écran géant où apparaît désormais le corps inerte du prince des pirates, l'homme que j'aime derrière lui. Les hommes et femmes présents chantent les louanges de mon ancien vice-amiral mais pas moi. Un arrière goût me reste dans la gorge. Ce qu'il vient de faire est irréparable, Edward Newgate ne le pardonnera pas.

Ma barque est désormais attachée au port et je me dirige vers les étalages de poissons, la faim me tiraillant le ventre. Je ne suis ni d'humeur joyeuse, ni apeurée, ni mélancolique, je suis vide. Vide de tous sentiments. Je ne vois plus mes amis depuis plusieurs jours, je suis seule sur une île que je ne connais pas, et je vois l'homme qui fait chavirer mon cœur perdre doucement la raison. Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments purs pour cet homme. Il y a toujours eu ce mélange d'amour, de respect et de peur. Il n'est pas comme moi et ne le sera jamais.

Edward Newgate vient de mourir. Le monde est décidément en train de changer. Les civiles crient de joie, les pirates prennent la mer, un sourire aux lèvres, les journalistes s'affolent, et je reste là devant mes poissons à regarder la scène.

Une fois la mascarade finit, les citoyens commencent peu à peu à se disperser dans les différentes régions de la ville. Le ventre remplit, je décide de reprendre la mer afin de rejoindre MarineFord où mon aide sera peut être utile.

Je me dirige d'un pas lent vers ma barque bercée tranquillement par le courant, les rayons du soleil me caressant la peau. J'entends derrière moi des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent à grande vitesse. Je me retourne tranquillement et aperçoit derrière moi un groupe de pirate se diriger vers moi. Le plus gros des quatre pointe son revolver entre mes deux yeux, tire, et me fait sombrer dans la mer.

Il parait alors que quand un des agents à la botte de l'amiral Akainu est venu le voir quelques jours après, Sakazuki perdit légèrement son calme.

L'homme lui expliqua que le jour de l'attaque à Marine Ford, la jeune demoiselle qu'il été chargé de suivre à sa demande s'était faîte assassiner par un groupe de pirate. Il n'avait rien put faire, la balle était allée se loger directement entre les deux yeux de la jeune femme. Akainu n'avait eu pour seule réaction que de foutre son poing dans la figure de l'amiral Aokiji.

 **Fin.**

.

.

Fic terminée, merci de l'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à mettre une review !


End file.
